


【茜言万雨】赞美之歌

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [20]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, 并不了解许涟这个角色dbq, 是pwp, 没头没尾雷得要死的3P故事, 请勿上升任何人, 雨0, 黑帮大佬和黑帮大佬的妹妹还有她们的猫咪, （就是带个工具人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮, 许涟/张雨绮
Series: 玻璃飛船 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Kudos: 1





	【茜言万雨】赞美之歌

将近凌晨一点，万茜回家了。

她慢条斯理收拾了带回来的东西，然后去泡了个澡，舒展了筋骨，感觉完全放松下来了，她才慢悠悠踱着步子，走向通往楼下的那扇门。

楼下有三个房间，走廊尽头那个，门缝处仍透出幽微的光。她趿拉着印了粉色小兔子的棉拖，不紧不慢往那儿走去。在门前站定，她并不急着开门，而是侧着身子，把耳朵贴了上去。

虽然已经用了还不错的隔音材料，但里面人的呜咽和呻吟声还是传入耳朵。万茜笑了一声，拇指摁上了解锁处，机械声结束，锁舌收回，万茜推开门。开了闸似的，淫靡的声响泄洪一般涌出来，灌进万茜的耳朵。

躺在床上的那人，被黑色的布条蒙着眼睛，双手给人锁在了床头，双脚也连了绳子捆在床尾，两条又细又白的腿不得已的大开着。她身上到处都是红色的瘢痕，仿佛有人在她身上用红色的墨涂了幅咏梅图。

一个和万茜容貌相仿的女人坐在床尾，她似乎在拿什么东西逗着床上的人。看到万茜推门进来，她停了手，笑得满面春风：“回来啦？过来啊，等你好久了，乖乖都有点儿吃不消了。”

“趁我不在玩了几轮？你真狠啊，”万茜走过去，先给人松了右脚，“都跟你说了别老绑着，你还绑。你问人意见了吗？”

“茜茜，我没事的……”床上那人先回了话。她的声音嘶哑得像给砂纸磨过，万茜听了，心也像给人拿什么粗砺的东西磨了一样疼起来。

“张雨绮，别老他妈犯傻，她说什么你就做什么啊？你自己不知道疼啊？”

万茜想起来以前，这女人那时候明明跟个小母狮子一样，一身野性，到处都是刺，碰不得，没事就爱炸毛。没想到许涟把张雨绮搞到手之后，可会顺她的毛了，给摸得服服帖帖，把她训得像个乖巧的大猫。

再之后，就变成这样了。

她本来就是许涟从风月场里拽出来的一朵野花，身上多少带着些风尘味儿。许涟是她恩人，她就是再抗拒，也抵挡不了那段日子许涟对她的好。她那时候染了些不好的东西，许涟给她找了最好的病房，还没日没夜地陪着，生怕她哪里不舒服时别人会照料不周，坚持要亲自照顾她。

张雨绮哪知道自己是刚出了虎穴，就入了狼窝。万茜心里清楚得很，她太知道许涟在想什么了。那可是许涟，许涟是谁啊，谁不知道她是条披了绵羊皮的狼？任何人在她这里都可以是商品，她永远不会做亏本买卖，永远不会亏待自己。

所以，张雨绮成了可以被她精心打扮和随意玩弄的洋娃娃。

万茜给张雨绮把脚上的绳子都扯掉了，她给她揉了揉脚腕上留下的红痕，看她腿还抖得厉害，这才注意到，她身下还塞着个跳蛋。万茜叹了口气，摸了摸她湿热的穴口，叫她放松，然后把东西取了出来。小玩具水淋淋的，看着就令人浮想联翩。许涟坐在床尾一动不动，见万茜把跳蛋拿了出来，还咯咯笑了两声。

“别太过分了，许涟，”万茜的目光扫向床尾那人，“玩儿伤了最后谁都遭罪。到时候她要养好些天，你那会儿动谁去？”

“你管得着么？街边巷口那么多野花，我不能再找一个？”

万茜翻了许涟一眼，不再搭理她。她转身去对面的墙上找玩具——那面墙打了个柜子，用玻璃隔板隔开，每个玻璃格里都有一件玩具。以前大多是许涟买的，现在也有万茜放过来的了。

站在柜子前想了好一会儿，万茜拿了一个尺寸不那么吓人的穿戴裤，回头刚准备问张雨绮的意见，突然又意识到她给布蒙上了眼睛，根本看不见。万茜知道张雨绮能容纳什么样的尺寸，也知道哪种会让她觉得舒服，所以干脆不问了，直接拿着手上那条穿戴裤走回去。

腿都软了的大猫躺在床上哼唧，万茜的手摸上她的脸，她立刻讨好似的伸了软舌去舔她。粉红的舌头热呼呼的，像绸缎，滑过万茜的手。万茜摸摸她，帮她把双手也解开了。

许涟披着漆黑的袍，还在床尾坐着，仿佛焊在那儿了。她的睡袍没系扣，只系了腰带，隐约能从领口看见白皙的皮肤，和上面深深浅浅的红色吻痕。修长的双腿也从黑色布料里露出来，一只脚点在地上，另一只脚好玩似的，有一下没一下地向上勾着。万茜只消看她一眼，她就知道万茜在想什么，于是回她：“这不等你等太久了嘛。我今天心情好，她要亲，就让她亲了。我玩够了，你随意吧。”

“你不走？”“干嘛要走，之前不也经常一起，”许涟弯下腰，从床下捞了一台拍立得出来，“你们玩你们的，我坐会儿。”万茜拿她没辙，懒得再跟她搭话。她回头，俯下身亲了亲张雨绮，问她：“还有力气吗，跪着好不好？”

张雨绮点头，翻了个身，听话地跪在床上，翘着屁股，像只发情的母猫。万茜伏上去吻她粉白的背，在肩胛处吻那里浮起的线条优美的骨。万茜摸她的身体，顺她的长发，摸到浸过薄汗的湿润发根，她心疼得不行，搂着她的腰，叫她再伏低些。

猫咪已经被操开了，湿湿软软的甬道根本不需要扩张就可以容纳两根手指，万茜送进第三根手指的时候也没什么困难。温热柔韧的软肉贴上来，像她本人一样黏人。张雨绮的身体已经敏感得要命，万茜只抽送了几轮，她就小声催她：“可以，没事的。”

万茜拢着她散乱的长发，扶着她的腰操了进去。进入的时候，张雨绮叫了一声，她贴着柔软的床垫，声音听起来闷闷的。万茜把那东西埋得更深，然后伸手去揉身下人饱满丰盈的乳，另一手则摸着她光滑平坦的小腹。她一下下操进去，把张雨绮顶得摇摇晃晃，好像暴风雨里一只无处落脚的可怜山雀。

张雨绮不成调的呻吟回响在屋内，许涟侧耳听了好一会儿，终于动了起来。她挪到床头，捉住张雨绮摇晃的身体，摁着她的肩，给她把蒙眼的布解了，然后她俯下身去拍张雨绮被碎发挡住的脸。

被炽烈欲火烧得头昏脑胀的猫咪根本没心思看镜头，许涟便抓住她的头发，逼她看着自己。蓄着泪水的双眼有些失焦，但还是努力望向许涟的脸，许涟满意地笑了：“乖，看着镜头。”

拍立得吐出相片，许涟夹着那片纸，看了一眼，顺手拍在张雨绮蒙着汗的背上。万茜握着张雨绮的腰，微眯着眼睛，看向那张照片。照片上是张雨绮的脸，有些上扬的眼尾很漂亮，狐狸一样勾人。照片只拍到一只眼睛，在蓬松柔软的碎发下若隐若现，虽然有点失伸，但万茜看得到她眼里灼烧着的欲念。

可拍照时她看着的人是许涟。万茜把相片从张雨绮背上拨掉，然后更狠厉地顶弄起她。令人脸热的水声愈发清晰，混合着张雨绮的哼叫和肉体碰撞的声音，回荡在三个人耳边。

“不过万茜啊，你也不是什么好人。”许涟突然转脸看向万茜，她支着下巴冲万茜笑起来：“我妹妹啊，充其量就是个怀着点善心的坏人，嗯？是不是？”

万茜咬着牙反击：“滚，我跟你不是一类人。”

“不是一类人吗？不是一类人的话，你现在在做什么？”许涟依旧带着笑，语调像蛇鳞一样冰冷。她顺手拿起床头柜上的鞭子，抽了一下张雨绮的臀。听到一声令人满意的痛呼之后，她继续说：“你没在操她吗？我第一次邀请你来玩的时候，你想过要拒绝吗？你看，你明明跟我一样，根本离不开咱们的漂亮宝贝。”

她转而又俯下身去问张雨绮：“乖乖，你说是不是？她操得你爽不爽？你说她离得开你吗？”回答她的，是张雨绮不成调的呻吟声，唔唔啊啊的，她连一个完整的句子都组织不出来，呜咽求饶也支离破碎。

“闭嘴，”万茜咬牙切齿地说，“你玩够了就滚，没够就过来，该干嘛干嘛。好好一个人，怎么就长了张嘴？”

许涟撇了撇嘴，抽掉绑着自己睡袍的腰带，顺手又把张雨绮的眼睛蒙上了。她把她架起来，让她自己去坐万茜身上的穿戴，然后叫她面向自己。许涟矮下去，去吻张雨绮被万茜蹂躏得红肿的乳首，她的手指叠上万茜留下的那几道指痕，继续揉着绵软的乳肉。

“茜茜，你知道我为什么爱给她蒙眼睛吗？因为我想叫她猜猜，到底是谁在操她。”许涟卡着张雨绮的下巴，手指探向她的嘴。

“宝贝总能猜出来是我，”许涟搅着她的舌，“你说这是为什么啊？是宝贝太聪明了，还是我平常太凶了？”

“不为什么，因为你有病。”万茜伸长了手，把许涟放进张雨绮嘴里的手拍开了。许涟并不生气，她知道她的妹妹心肠软，对玩物也能充满爱意。不让动嘴，手便往下面探去，许涟轻笑着，去摸张雨绮和万茜的连接处，去给猫咪揉按腿间那颗鼓胀的红粒。

张雨绮被两个人夹在中间，感觉身体被某种小虫咬了似的，酥痒酸麻的感觉从身体各处侵袭到她的后脑。她看不见，干脆闭上眼睛。她觉得自己看到繁星在黑暗中跳舞。快感涌上来，把她顶到欲海的浪尖，又让她疾速向下坠落。她并不担心，因为她知道，自己会被禁锢着她的那两个女人稳稳接住。

三个人一直折腾到两点多。许涟把腰带取回来系上，然后就头也不回地走了。万茜带着张雨绮洗完，看了表，发现已经快三点了。等张雨绮睡着，她回到楼上的时候，挂钟显示正好三点整。许涟在客厅等着她，听她汇报昨日的工作。万茜还没讲完，许涟已经连打几个哈欠，困得不行了，她草草说了几句就挥了挥手示意万茜散会，两个人便各自回房了。

后半夜，张雨绮睡得昏昏沉沉，感觉有人开门。她不用睁眼也知道是谁，所以只懒洋洋伸了胳膊，等着人过来抱她。和她料想的一样，她落进一个温暖的怀抱里。那人开口，声音很低：“我和她不一样。”

“我知道，茜茜，”张雨绮仍没睁眼，身体往人怀里缩了缩，“你爱我，我知道。”

万茜叹了口气，把张雨绮揽得更紧：“我会带你离开这里的，好吗？虽然不是现在，但很快就可以了，真的，你再等等。”

“你说过了，我相信你，不用一遍遍告诉我。”张雨绮哼唧着，湿漉漉的唇贴上万茜的脸，在黑暗中亲了亲她。

万茜闭上了眼睛，感觉自己拥抱到一片湛蓝的海，含着苦涩，却是温暖的。那天晚上，她做了个梦，梦见自己搬到了海边，身边只有张雨绮。

她心里很清楚，那只是一个美好的童话故事，是一个蓝色的、永远都不会实现的梦。

-

**END**


End file.
